The present invention relates to an apparatus and, method for determining a wheel alignment change in a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for determining a wheel alignment change of a vehicle, which determines a wheel alignment change of the vehicle using an environmental sensor mounted in SCC (Smart Cruise Control) or LKAS (Lane Keep Assist System) without mounting an additional sensor in the vehicle, and performs correction or forcibly stops the system, thereby securing the stability of the vehicle.
In general, SCC or LKAS represents a system that prevents a lane departure which may be caused by a driver's carelessness (for example, sleepiness), while following the vehicle in front using various sensors such as a millimeter-wave radar and vision sensor. Currently, the systems are mass-produced by many automakers.
In the above-described systems (for example, SCC, ACCS (Adaptive Cruise Control System) and LKAS), however, a controller controls steering, driving and braking of the vehicle without a driver's operation. Thus, when the controller is operated while the state of the vehicle is not normal, the controller may cause a malfunction or sensitive operation. In this case, an accident is highly likely to occur.
Therefore, the automakers need to specify various conditions (for example, conditions on whether the wheel alignment is adjusted, recommended tires are mounted, and the required tire pressure is observed) in an owner's manual. The conditions need to be checked before the systems (for example, SCC, ACCS and LKAS) are operated. The systems necessarily have a function of checking and correcting a deviation or abnormality of an environmental sensor (for example, radar or camera) which is required for control.
At this time, in order to guarantee normal operations of the systems (for example, SCC, ACCS and LKAS), it is very important to determine whether the vehicle is normally operated. In particular, it is important to determine whether the wheel alignment is adjusted. The wheel alignment can be checked through professional equipment in an auto mechanic's shop, but the systems cannot check a wheel alignment change by themselves. Therefore, the performance of the systems may be degraded in a vehicle of which the wheels are out of alignment.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2001-0001849 published on Jan. 5, 2001 and entitled “Device and method for alarming wheel alignment change of car”.